Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workflow generation apparatus, a workflow generation method, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a process of recording history information on jobs such as printing together with image data is performed for the purpose of preventing information leakage and tracing an information leaker in an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a multi-function peripheral (MFP). In addition, there is a workflow system which creates and executes a workflow by combining a plurality of processes including a process of using the functions of an image forming apparatus. Since conditions for saving image data such as a data format that can be saved need to be taken into consideration for the designation of a timing of saving the image data, and a user is asked to designate a timing to save image data when a workflow is created, the burden on a user increases. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-146606 discloses a technology for automatically recording image data which can be used again in a workflow in preparation for a workflow being repeatedly executed.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-146606, since image data is saved at a fixed timing during execution of a workflow, there is a problem that the number of times image data is saved may increase and a capacity for saving image data may also increase.